


Powers on the Rise

by SageGold



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageGold/pseuds/SageGold
Summary: Heaven and Hell will learn that there are more powers in creation then they ever suspected.  God places Aziraphale in the middle of the chaos.





	

Crowley walked out of a little all day breakfast restaurant stuffed on eggs Benedict. Truly delightful. The sun was shining down from a cloudless sky. Birds were chirping and an old car slowly roared past. On a whim he insulated the engine, soon the poor owner would break down on the road during a traffic hour. This day was delightful.

Suddenly he couldn’t see.

Casting a veil, an illusion to hide, Crowley rolled in a random direction and ended up crouched with his back to a car. Extending his senses he only felt human minds near him. He couldn’t feel his attackers.

Still crouching he started to move keeping the parked cars to his left. Then he couldn’t move forward. He felt a hand on his back; a hand casting more bindings.

Changing his form Crowley attacked that general direction using his new giant mass and momentum. He heard screaming from nearby humans; but he passed through the attacker. The attacker wasn’t in a physical body. They continued casting bindings.

* * *

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he approached his bookshop. While in front of his neighbours he searched for his keys. The newspaper balanced in the crook of his elbow slipped falling toward the ground. He scrambled to catch it and the coffee in his hand spilt, the words on the paper smeared as brown liquid coved them. Distantly he felt pain from his human body’s hands. Glancing around the angel huffed and miracled the stains and liquid away. He also refilled the coffee cup with a more sugary cappuccino.

The human trying to buy his old bookshop was rattling the door. He pretended to study his neighbours display case. He sent covert glances at the rabid human while casting a ‘notice me not’ miracle. The human stopped pulling on the bookshops door to check a cell phone. He stepped back appearing startled then started running towards Aziraphale who remembered the ‘notice me not’ miracle and dodged the panicked human into something that went ‘eep.’ Turning he looked down at a blushing young woman. He held out his hand ready to apologise but the woman simply stared at him, obviously mortified. Looking at himself Aziraphale decided he wasn’t the cause so he quickly checked the surroundings. He noticed numerous plastic... privates and other things humans used for that thing.

Aziraphale’s face turned red. “Umm.... well.... hun.” He turned, briskly walking toward his bookshop. He winced as he remembered his neighbour was a porn shop and he’d been staring at the display. He certainly hadn’t become that much of a native.

As soon as he opened his door his long disused sense of auras felt seven supernatural beings in his shop. One felt like pitted stone radiating heat as Michael did when he hid his power. They all felt large, as if they had powerful halos. Fear filled Aziraphale’s chest, demons hide their halo so you needed to be  
close or concentrating to spot them. He only knew one angel that did so, Archangel Michael.

So Michael was visiting him with other angels or demons were in his shop setting up an ambush. Gabriel was due for a visit in twelve years, no other angels had visited him without Gabriel. Gabriel wouldn’t hide his halo, he always flaunted his presence and rank. Hell had closed its gates millennia ago, the only demon he had seen for two thousand years was Crowley. Was Crowley behind this? Aziraphale discounted the suspicion. Crowley might be involved due to his orders but he wouldn’t instigate such an attack, for one thing he was better at hiding.

Heart sinking Aziraphale realized Hell must be becoming more active and the peaceful comfort of the last two millennia was ending. He hoped for one more drunken night with Crowley if they needed to end the Arrangement.

Throwing open the door he blessed his cappuccino and threw the holy drink at a cluster of demons to the right. He rolled into the room hoping any demonic spells would be aimed up. He stopped crouched in front of a demon and launched himself up throwing a punch.

Two bright halos washed over Aziraphale; the forceful pressure and intense brightness of Michael to his right. Directly in front of him was the cool presence of his boss’s halo radiated outward like the winter sun.

Unable to stop his forward momentum Aziraphale twisted to move passed the archangel instead of into him.

“Gaa-, da-, no...”

He landed on his back directly beneath white and gold ripples in the air. Then he felt the presence of God, both contained and vast. It couldn’t be mimicked or mistaken. It was like looking into a small ordinate bird cage holding an entire ocean. It was smiling at him.

“HELLO AZIRAPHALE.”

Aziraphale’s heart was racing as he stared frozen in surprise. “Oww.” He heard a voice state with the human sense of hearing. Turning his head he saw Michael covered in coffee and Raphael on the floor behind him.

Aziraphale’s breath froze. He had attacked all seven Archangels. Gabriel entered a temporary garrison bond and Aziraphale felt his boss’s typical distain deepen with anger.

Taking a deep breath Aziraphale heard his voice shake when he said, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’M PUTTING YOU IN COMMAND OF THE PEARLY GATES FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS.”

“What? Umm... Great God, may I ask why?”

“NO.”

Aziraphale nodded. He dimly remembered that nyah, nyah, nyah I know something you don’t smile.

“When do we leave?”

“NOW.”

Cobblestones were under his hands. He was in a narrow road paved in diamonds between two shining buildings of twisted metal and woven ivory vines. In his mind the long absence of God’s bright presence at the center of the Silver City reappeared, he was in his old home. Already a longing for Earth filled him; he wanted his quiet bookshop and sugary drinks from cafes.

Cassiel, the Archangel of insight, offered Aziraphale his hand. Aziraphale accepted the silent offer. The archangel’s halo pressed against Aziraphale’s, the contact made his true self’s insides squirm like a nauseous human stomach. He realized how long it had been since he had been so close to an angel’s true self.

Smiling Cassiel brushed dust off his tweed suit. Why had god created a copy of his clothing? It wasn’t his actual clothing, Earth materials couldn’t be brought to Heaven.

“Aziraphale, remove the garment. You’re in Heaven again.” Gabriel said.

“LEAVE IT ON AND FOLLOW ME. EVERYONE ELSE WILL COME BEHIND US.”

Aziraphale followed God’s orders. Ahead he saw hundreds of angels standing in ranks of twelve by twelve each angel two feet away from all others. The front row raised and sounded trumpets as he approached the Pearly Gates. Aziraphale remembered it was a song played to herald God’s official presence. The redundancy struck him; every angel could feel how far they were from each piece of God in this city. However ceremony always held appeal.

Taking a deep breath Aziraphale raised his head, straightened his posture, and relaxed his arms. He needed to make a good impression. He remembered his old garrison being snobbish and giving new members deemed unworthy a hard time. These angels were guarding the Pearly Gates, they were as elite as his old garrison they might share that attitude.

God stopped; the gate’s angels knelt as one. Aziraphale glanced behind him; the archangels were not kneeling so he decided to follow their lead.

Panic bubbled within Aziraphale’s chest joining the nausea. He took deep breaths that failed to settle his insides. He didn’t remember the proper protocol for interacting with God. How could he have forgotten something so fundamental to being an angel? That was a question for later. Now he needed to focus and look composed.

“ATTENTION GARRISON OF THE PEARLY GATES. AZIRAPHALE WILL BE THE GENERAL OF THESE GATES FOR THREE MONTHS. IT IS BY MY COMMAND AND PART OF MY INEFFABLE PLAN.”

God floated back and Aziraphale noticed doing so gave both the archangels and the garrison angels full view of them. Aziraphale felt an invisible hand on his forehead, the nausea disappeared. Then his clothing felt looser. He stepped back as a sudden weight dragged him down. His hands twitched as he felt something appear on them and his neck. A quick glance showed he was wearing chain-mail armour and jewellery that could probably buy several tropical islands.

Looking back toward God Aziraphale saw a mace floating between them. Aziraphale took it with shaking hands. He was now an owner of a godcrafted weapon, a treasure, an undisputable mark of God’s favour. His mind was overcome with awe, all thoughts of impressing his new subordinates forgotten.

“THIS MACE CAN DISPELL HELLFIRE AND BARRIERS. THIS KNIFE PARALYSES.”

Aziraphale sheathed the weapons. His mouth was open and his eyes were wider then they had ever been. God stepped back. Aziraphale looked at the Archangels. They look as shocked as I feel. Floated through his mind.

“SHOCKED SILENCE IS AN ACCEPTABLE RESPONSE.” God’s voice boomed as he turned and floated away. As the presence retreated Aziraphale felt it wink and nudge him forward. He realized it was time to act.

Stepping forward he commanded. “Command Staff to me. Everyone else return to your posts.”

At Aziraphale’s command the kneeling angels rose. Fifteen assembled before him while the others went into the pearly gate or mingled in the courtyard. Aziraphale felt odd as the only one wearing clothing, but God had made it so there must be a reason for it; he decided to keep wearing it during his time here.

“Please introduce yourselves.” He said.

Awkward silence stretched until one stepped forward and bowed. “I am Laul, your assistant.” Aziraphale nodded and turned to the next angel. He memorized each name and position as the fifteen introduced themselves.

“Laul, lead the way to my new office.”

“Yes sir.”

 

* * *

Adam stopped reading his math textbook. Something weird was in the room with him. It felt blue and green.

Turning around he saw a woman behind him. She was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed, watching him. When he turned she stood and held out a hand.

“Hello Adam, I’m the Earth.”

“Hello. Earth. Umm..... what’s up?”

“Are you aware Crowley and Aziraphale are no longer on me?” Earth said.

“No.”

“I want your help with rescuing them.”

Adam turned around and started reading his textbook.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Hell didn’t take them, I’d have known. I can’t leave Tadfield undefended to go to Heaven.”

“Can you get me into and out of Hell?” Asked Earth.

“Yes.... why would you want that?”

“I’m going to get allies.” Earth replied.

* * *

 

Crowley was now more bored than he had been at any time in his life. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t see or hear or touch anything. His human body was gone, so he couldn’t even smell himself. He missed his sense of minds the most; he wondered how his captors had known he possessed such a rare perception.

If he had been human Crowley would be insane by now. Crowley knew he had spent one month awake here; he didn’t know how much time he had spend asleep. Whenever he slept he would be awakened by somebody probing his being.

The demon guessed he was in heaven. If he had been helpless like this and a prisoner in hell he would be feeling much more pain; and few demons resisted the temptation to gloat. Humans simply didn’t have the supernatural knowledge to cast spells like the ones holding him captive.

Waiting for a chance to escape Crowley wished he could sleep through the boredom. It was... well boring.

* * *

“This is the General’s...” Laul trailed off as he entered the room. Looking around in bemusement he continued. “This was the General’s Office, now it looks different.”

He saw the head human servants. Rebecca curtsied while the Samson bowed. After straightening, they both smiled brightly at Aziraphale.

“These are the two head human servants. God replaced all of them a month before you arrived. And this room is different.” The very shape of the room was different, everything had been replaced, even the rugs. There was a lot more stuff, mostly on cases of shelves against the walls. Some things had been attached to the walls themselves. After a moment he realized it was human artwork.

“Rebecca! Samson! My dears, it’s been centuries.” Aziraphale said.

“I’m glad to see you Mr. Phale. I was shocked when God had told me you were an Angel. I’ve been so impatient waiting for you to arrive.” Rebecca said.

“I looked for you for decades.” Samson mumbled. “Glad God let me serve you here.”

The humans knew Aziraphale; that was interesting. “You knew he was coming?”

“Yes, Yes.” Rebecca said as she took Aziraphale’s arm in her own. “God offered all the servant positions to people who knew Aziraphale on Earth. The Lord asked us all himself, it was quite an honour.”

She lead Aziraphale further into the room. Laul trailed behind them while the rest of the gate’s commanders clustered at the entryway. Aziraphale wasn’t sending his expectations on their behaviour through the garrison bond. Laul was guessing what he wanted and his heart was heavy with wondering if he had gotten it right.

“Anyway, God had created these quarters just for you Mr. Phale; when you were being introduced to the Angels. Come on in to the meeting room, it is perfect for a group this size.” Rebecca pushed the new General into a different room.

“Come in and sit down.” Aziraphale commanded. Laul was glad for the clear command. They entered and sat around a metal table with twisting knot work. It was an ornate thing, he had heard human artists enjoyed making things like this.

“I need a duty roster and a breakdown of all the squads.” Aziraphale commanded. What? Why would he need a breakdown of the squads? He should have that knowledge through the garrison bond. Laul felt divided, on one hand he had been commanded to sit, on the other he was the General’s assistant and such tasks usually fell to him. Why wasn’t Aziraphale directing his commands?

“I’ll get them sir.” Samson said. Lual sighed in relief. The human quickly came back with two thin books. “They were in your library.”

Aziraphale seemed overjoyed. “I have a library?”

“Yup, God put lots of stuff in it sir.”

“Good, good.”

Laul noticed Azirpahale relax. While he had been escorting Aziraphale around the gate house he’d been wary and watchful; as if he had expected a disaster or attack to happen at any moment.

Aziraphale studied the squad breakdown. “I see several specialized squads that are not part of the garrison. How do they fit into the command structure?”

 

* * *

When the garrison commanders and Laul had left Aziraphale leaned back sighing in relief. The unfamiliar weight of his wings tipped the stool over and he ended up sprawled on the floor. He heard Rebecca’s quickly suppressed laughter.

“Don’t worry sir. There’s some armchairs in your library.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing Azriphale stood up and righted the stool. “I forgot about my wings for a second there.” He mumbled.

“God gave me this note to give to you sir. It’s a reminder that as the gate commander, you cannot leave the gate.”

“Oh, right. I forgot. No down-time in heaven.” Aziraphale said in disappointment. He would have had enjoyed visiting his old haunts and touring the city.

“Afraid so sir. Most Angels don’t even like us humans who work to sleep. I’ve lost lots of positions insisting on the right.”

“Well, you have the right to sleep and time-off under me.” Aziraphale was affronted. Not allowing humans to have down-time was like not allowing an angel to work with his garrison mates.

“Good. As I’ve already booked it into the schedule.” He laughed at Rebecca’s response.

Samson walked into the room. “Sir, some Angels are here to see you, Artificers and Michael’s elite cherub guards.”

“Let’s see what they want.”

Entering his office Aziraphale paused when he saw Cassiel reading one of his new books wondering if he should attend the archangel. After a second of thought Aziraphale decided if Cassiel wanted his attention he could say so and left the Archangel to his book.

In the waiting room five angles stood. Aziraphale recognized three as his old garrison mates; one of whom had guarded Eden’s northern gate. They stood apart from the other two angels Aziraphale assumed were the artificers.

Aziraphale knew why the Artificers were here. They would want to study the equipment God had given him to see if they could copy it. So Aziraphale addressed them first.

“Artificers, please introduce yourselves.”

The Artificers were looking at him oddly. Aziraphale made an impatient gesture. “Umm... right. I’m Gladinael, Artificer with dominion over weapons, and with me is Lusfale whose dominion is over wards.”

“I assume you want to see the new weapons crafted by God?”

“Yes. We also want to study the metal garment.”

“Do you mean the armour?” Aziraphale said while looking down and holding it out with both hands. He wondered how long the Artificers would need to study it. He was reluctant to remove his new possessions. The all knowing God had given them to him. There must be a reason for each one.

“Why do you call it that?” Asked Lusfale. He was studying the chainmail closely.

“It looks like a thing humans call armour. It stops an enemy’s attacks from hitting you.” Aziraphale explained. He’d seen demons use material armour on Earth. He wondered if Hell didn’t have its own true armour as well or he was just lucky to have never fought with demons who were powerful enough to own any. Crowley had often said any advantage was jealously guarded in Hell.

“Ahh... we would like to study the armour as well.”

“It will have to wait until I am settled in. It will also have to be studied here.”

“I understand and am grateful for your time.” Lusfale said.

Aziraphale nodded and turned to his old comrades. All three were frowning at him in anger. Raising an eyebrow at them he asked. “So, why are you here?”

“We’re your old garrison.”

Aziraphale waited for them to elaborate. After a minute of silence he placed his hands on his hips and said. “So?” This was odd. The Elite Guard Garrison had been uninterested in him since he had been on Earth.

All the angels stared even the Artificers. “But. You should-“

“I should what?” Aziraphale interrupted. “I haven’t seen any of you for over six thousand years. I am not a member of your garrison; you all made that plain before I left. Tell me what you want or leave I’m busy.”

The elite guards froze for a moment and then one nodded, leaving quietly. The other two frowned at Aziraphale. Then they both left almost stomping through the door.

Aziraphale raised his eyebrow at their retreating forms. “Well,” he huffed “I wonder what that was about.”

Aziraphale turned to toward the Artificers. Sighing he asked “why are you staring at me like that?”

“Dear,” Rebecca said her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes, “you just brushed off your long lost family.”

“What?” Aziraphale said. “No I-. They haven’t talked to me since-. “ Aziraphale snorted. “Really.”

“Sir, it is going to cause problems if you don’t act like you missed them.” Rebbecca said.

“Aziraphale,” Cassiel said from a doorway, “do you miss them?” He had closed his book his full attention on Aziraphale.

“No.” Aziraphale said. He looked at the archangel in confusion. The Aritificers quietly backed away.

“Did you ever miss them?” Cassiel said in a careful tone.

“Of course.” Azriaphale raised an eyebrow at his superior. “Did you expect me to miss them after six thousand years? A lot has happened.”

“Can’t miss something forever sir,” Rebecca said, “not on Earth anyway.”

Cassiel nodded and looked at the Artificers. “This is to remain private.”

“We will wait in the guest suit until you are ready to see us Aziraphale.” Gladinael said. He and Lusfale bowed to Cassiel and left.

“Okay.” Aziraphale said standing on his toes for a second. “Better study the gates layout. Sampson, come with me so I don’t get lost please.”

“Yes sir.”

 

* * *

The gate was not defended from the inside of the city. This bugged Aziraphale. Oh, he could understand why, after all the gate was the only way to get into heaven. He stood on the balcony and watched newly risen souls pass through. There was nothing to stop attacks from within the city. He felt this was deeply wrong even though he couldn’t imagine a threat from within the city.

Gate angels were standing nearby staring at him or shooting covert glances at him. Three days ago they wouldn’t have thought him worthy enough to spit on. Now God himself, himself, had taken an interest in Aziraphael’s humble self so they all stared with awe.

They had to have something to defend the gate from inside. Looking around he tried to spot the leader. Having no status markers was starting to get annoying, every angel was ‘dressed’ the same: dressed being naked. It made him self conscious about the amour and his clothing.

 

* * *

Laul was standing in front of the head human servant’s office, fidgeting. He could feel Rebecca behind him. She had been standing there for ten minuets. In all that time he simply fidgeted, playing with his hands. He could do this, hard wasn’t impossible.

Rebbecca sighed and walked passed him, opening her office door. “Laul dear, come sit down.”

Laul looked around Rebecca’s office, a tidy small space filled with furniture and numerous tiny things placed on every flat surface. Would it be more rude, he wondered, to ask Rebecca to go somewhere else or accidently break her things with his wings?

Fortunately Rebecca solved his dilemma for him.

“Come to the meeting room instead, it’ll be easier on those wings of yours.” She said while walking passed him again.

Laul followed Rebecca into a wide room with four silver tables and proper stools. The room had colourful curtains and excellent marble stone work. A statue stood in each corner and on each table.

“So, what do you want to know about Aziraphale?” Rebecca asked.

“Umm....” Laul said as he looked at a statue. “He’s umm... Why isn’t he... well.”

“He’s not behaving like a proper angelic commander is he?” Rebecca asked.

Laul took a deep breath. “No.” He blurted.

“Do you know God had left the general a reminder not to leave the gate?” Rebecca said.

“No.”

“Have you told him he’s not behaving like an angelic commander?”

A pain appeared in Laul’s chest. He looked down at his clenched hands and studied the neatly trimmed nails. Then he studied a claw on the statue of the flock of birds on the table.

Rebeccas sighed. “Why don’t you write everything an angelic commander should do down on this paper.” She said while creating a notepad and pen. They appeared in her hands then she placed them on the table in front of Laul. “Then I’ll talk to him about it okay?”

Laul wrote quickly.

 

* * *

Aziraphale entered his office. His inspection had gone well. The medics had good ideas about how to react to sudden sickness sent from Hell. Afterword he’d told them and Cassiel about being infected by one in Babylon. Cassiel wasn’t shadowing him so he figured the Archangel was confirming his story. Cassiel had been asking careful questions about Gabriel’s actions during that situation.

Rebecca was sitting at one of his tables reading a book. Sampson was sketching her from his seat between two statues across the room. They both looked up as he entered.

“Mr. Phale,” Rebecca said while looking behind him “is Cassiel with you?”

“No.”

“Good, good.” She stood up and walked toward him. She stopped and handed him a folded note. “This is five things Laul said you should do as commander of the gate. The poor dear was in a state. I’m going to assume the other angels are as well.”

Aziraphale read the note. “They want me to- oh right. I am doing most of these. Arn’t I?” He looked a Rebecca. She shook her head.

“Call a medic, I’m sure I’m blaring my presence. And giving direct commands through the garrison bond not just speech.”

“I’ll get one Sir.” Sampson said as he left.

“Sir, do you mind if Sampson or I follow you around and remind you about customs you’ve forgotten about?” Rebecca asked.

“No.” Aziraphale said as he looked at the sheet again.

Rebacca nodded “Good.”

Aziraphale sat behind his desk looking at the sheet. He recognized the signs of the words had been jotted down in a rush. The loops were slanted and some letters were overlapping. Laul had had ample opportunity to get him alone and tell him this face-to-face. He found it strange but he also realized he was judging by human standards. Humans had to learn, angels had God given skills. Aziraphale realized his new subordinates assumed he was experienced because God had picked him. God could have given him the same skills set as Fluriel, the General. None of his subordinates had ever dealt with someone new to the job. Wonderful.

A medic entered with Sampson.

“Aziraphale? You requested my presence again?”

“Yes Tearrael. I just found out no one could feel me blaring my presence through the garrison bond. This needs to be examined.”

The medic stared with wide eyes. He rushed to Aziraphale and placed both hands on his temples. “Blare you presence as strongly as you can.” Tearrael said. His frown deepened as Aziraphale complied. “Summon me.” When Aziraphale pulled on the connection between them Tearrael didn’t react. “Well?”

“I just did.” Aziraphale said.

“Oh. Okay. Can you tell who would be the best person to ask for a talk about sparing?”

“No I can’t.” Aziraphale said worriedly.

“Aziraphale I just summoned Raphael, this is beyond my knowledge.” Tearrael said.

* * *

While dodging a sword blow from his opponent Laul noticed Michael leaning against the wall with two other angels. He jumped back and bowed to Michael. Clairmiel, his opponent, immediately stopped and looked around. Upon seeing Michael he also bowed.

Laul was nervous. He knew Michael ignored lapses in protocol when he was hiding his power. But the archangel deserved respect; he felt sullied for not giving it to him.

“Laul go get Aziraphale.”

Bowing he left to obey. He could faintly feel the General’s presence, though not as strongly as he should have. Luckily Aziraphale was in his office; he had taken to visiting various squads as they performed their duties asking awkward questions and proposing scenarios. Rebecca had said Aziraphale was doing this to learn the gates workings, apparently God had not given him knowledge in how the gate functioned.

Entering the General’s office he saw the new general and Cassiel bent over books. After bowing deeply to Cassiel he addressed Aziraphale. “Sir, Michael commands your presence in the dojo.”

“Huh... oh.” Closing the book Aziraphale stood. “Right. Let’s go.”

Cassiel and the human servant Sampson followed them.

Reaching the dojo Aziraphale entered and bowed to Michael. “You wanted my presence? Your Grace.”

“Yes. We are going to test your fighting skills. Abliel begin.”

“It’s been a while.” Aziraphale said as he walked into the fighting pit and faced Abliel.

As soon as Abliel entered the pit Aziraphale attacked. Laul jumped. His superior’s speed was shockingly fast and he had not allowed Abliel to set himself. Abliel was reeling. Azirphale had him pressed against the barrier of the ring, attacking his grace with painful jabs.

He wasn’t fighting to push Abliel out of the ring, he was just trying to hurt him. Aziraphale’s viciousness was unsettling. It was worse than the fighting in the war had been. He must be bitter about his garrison ignoring him while he was on Earth.

Suddenly Aziraphale jumped to the other end of the pit. “Abliel take this seriously. I left myself open, why didn’t you attack?”

“Aziraphale stop.” Cassiel said. Laul’s winced in embarrassment when Aziraphale didn’t turn to Cassiel and bow.

He nodded to Abliel and asked “Finished?”

“Of course.” Abliel replied nodding in turn. Then Aziraphale lowered his guard and bowed to Cassiel.

“Your Grace?” Aziraphale was watching everyone stare at him with a confused expression.

Laul turned toward laughter. “You showed these gentlemen how the desperate fight sir.” Sampson said.

“Aziraphale,” Michael said “you were not fighting like an elite guard. Or in a style I recognize.”

“Styles? I don’t remember styles.”

“Aziraphale was the war the last time you fought seriously?” Cassiel asked.

“What? No! I’ve been on Earth.” Laul watched Aziraphale’s expression darken at the blank stares then it cleared as he sighed. Continuing he said “Once demons could travel freely to Earth, before Hell shut its gates.”

“So you’ve been fighting Demons.” Michael said. Aziraphale nodded.

Laul was unsettled. Aziraphale had been alone. If he had been constantly fighting why had Gabriel not stationed more Angels on Earth? An Angel shouldn’t be fighting alone even if he was being punished.

“Okay,” said Michael as he stepped into the ring. “Attack me as if I was a Demon with equal power.”

Laul watched as Aziraphale complied and he realized Aziraphale had been holding back. Now his superior was even more vicious. Feeling anxiety build up within him Laul wished he could command them to stop. They were his superiors; it was unsettling to see them fight with such intent to harm.

Michael was meeting Aziraphale blow for blow. The archangel’s grin widened as the sparring continued. The metal garment Aziraphale was wearing stopped several of Michael’s attacks. Finally Michael ended the fight by knocking Aziraphale down and pinning him to the floor.

“Well done.” Michael said as he stepped out of the ring. “I want you to come up with training exercises that will help the soldiers fight in situations you’ve been in.”

“Yes, your Grace.”

Michael gestured toward a bench, silently informing Aziraphale he should sit to get his wings groomed. However his temporary commander simply looked at Michael oddly. Samson, the human realized Aziraphale’s incomprehension before anyone else.

“Mr. Phale,” Sampson said, “Michael wants to groom your wings. It’s done after a match.” Laul nodded to Sampson in thanks, he was grateful to the humans. Anger bubbled in his heart, his commander had been isolated in an alien place for too long. Aziraphale had become human-like. The situation shouldn’t have happened.

 

* * *

Cassiel was enjoying a book of stories from Aziraphale’s library as Aziraphale gossiped with Rebecca and Samson. The humans currently serving the gate were a wealth of information. Their stories of Aziraphale’s actions on Earth differed greatly from Gabriel’s official reports. What they considered important was odd; Cassiel could see Aziraphale shared the human’s priorities. He didn’t believe Heaven’s goals would make Earth a better place; Cassiel felt Aziraphale’s belief had caused him to stop indentifying with his fellow angels.

His indifference to his old garrison mates was shocking. Aziraphale didn’t have a garrison; he should be lonely and missing his old one. That was the reaction his old garrison had been expecting. Their anger at Aziraphale’s disregard could cause problems if it wasn’t dealt with.

Sluphale was a real worry to Cassiel. He had been the only Artificer to Fall; his dominion had been over emotion, crafting it through inspiration or compulsion. He had only been a principality, but all other Artificers had been at least cherub.

For a moment he remembered a gathering of Archangels during the war, it was suppose to be a meeting but they had simply sat around and stared at one another. Then Sluphale walked in and started telling stories. He must have been there for hours. Some of the stories had been dark and some light-hearted. After everything was simply easier to deal with; he and his comrades got back to business.

Raphael needed to look at Aziraphale to find out if his emotions had been tampered with by Sluphale’s power. It was a wonder he hadn’t fallen after being in isolation for six millennia with an empath like Sluphale. How could anything resist the temptation from a being that could create emotion in you? Little wonder Eve ate that apple.

It was odd that Lucifer would station such a unique power on Earth. Cassiel felt he was missing something important.

Cassiel sent a message to Raphael through the unique connection between Archangels. _‘I would like to meet at your earliest convenience about Sluphale.’_ The reply was immediate _‘Now and the next six hours are available.’_ Cassiel smiled and sent. ‘Leaving to meet you now.’

Standing up Cassiel stretched then placed the book back on the shelf. Turning to Aziraphale he said “I have a meeting to attend Aziraphale, I will see you later.”

“Yes, your Grace.”

Cassiel walked through the shining white halls until he reached a patio facing the Silver City. He paused on the wide patio looking at the plain banisters and pillars. The Pearly Garrison had not let the humans create any art for the gate or alter the gate in anyway. He wondered if most had even seen human art.

With a quick shake of his head Cassiel banished his idle thoughts and launched into the air. As he flew through the city angels on the ground bowed while three angels flying by nodded and clenched fist to chest.

Upon reaching Raphael’s hospital Cassiel landed at the entryway.

A human servant bowed. “Your grace, please follow me.” Cassiel gestured for the human to lead him.

Raphael’s hospital was a quiet place. It was an illusion Cassiel knew; numerous water-falls and fountains were built into the structure which drowned out less relaxing noises. At first the human led him through crowded hallways filled with angelic and human healers practicing. Then he was lead into the lower unoccupied levels; where footsteps echoed and true silence dwelt.

The human led him to a door surrounded by five of Michael’s elite guards. They studied him closely as he approached. He felt dispelling miracles brushing his halo and saw the guards halos sharpen as they cast true sight miracles on themselves.

Together they bowed to Cassiel. One stepped forward. “Your grace, I beg your forgiveness for my forwardness, but will you tell us of our garrison mate Aziraphale? He has spurned us this month and I wish to address his anger.”

“Albiel. It is worse than you think. I will speak with you further but it must be later.” Cassiel said.

Bowing again Albiel said. “Thank you, your grace.”

Cassiel entered the guarded room and immediately felt the presence of a demon. It was tied to a table and blinded by the layers of spells binding it. Cassiel would never have guessed this was Sluphale whose halo had always been like a pleasing, lively, wind. Looking closer he could feel its inability to connect in the bonds of a garrison. Its halo was wrong, touching the halo made his insides squirm.

“Are you sure that’s Sluphale, he’s not like I remember.” Cassiel said.

“I’m sure.” Raphael replied as he stood watching the prisoner. Two guards flanked Raphael. “The powers are the same, the mind is the same. It is odd he hadn’t tried to bend the emotions of the angels who caught him, but that is Sluphale.”

“You need to check Aziraphale for signs his emotions have been bended.”

“They haven’t been bended; I checked. But that is Sluphale so assume they have been manipulated. He didn’t need his powers to sway emotion.”

“Have you viewed the demon’s memories with Raguel yet?”

“No.”

“May I join you?”

“Your insight will be valuable.”

“When?”

“Now if Raguel is available.”

* * *

Someone was attacking his mind. What did they want? What were they after? Crowley tried to feel the intention of the attacker. There were three of them. They wanted to know about him, about his actions. Why this why not interrogate the good old fashion way? They were good at this they had to know memories where confusing and misleading.

Okay let them succeed in viewing a memory. That way he would know what they are looking for, maybe he could feed them false memories.

Suddenly he recalled eating dinner with Aziraphale in Germany. They had been trying to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible to get the images of the concentration camps out of their minds.

Fuck they wanted to know about Aziraphale. He created a memory of a fight, using another meal they had shared in ancient Rome as the base. He had backstabbed the angel and killed his body in front of the human Aziraphale had been influencing, destroying his cover-story.

Dammit two had realized it was fake. They started searching for feelings of camaraderie. Suddenly he remembered partying in the streets while Aziraphale trailed behind him during Nepolean’s victory parade. Aziraphale trying not to break-out laughing.

Then they tried to find feelings of safety with Aziraphale. The time he was attacked by two other demons appeared in his mind. His desperation as he ran to his counterpart’s location. Quickly he replaced that with a memory of them drinking in the USSR and him explaining what was different from Hell, so much had been similar.

He felt their emotions. They were worried for Aziraphale. They wanted to protect him, they pitied him. Crowley fed them a memory of Aziraphale telling him he was really a good person and he could be redeemed. The angel drunkenly trying to get him to defect.

Let them think Aziraphale was lonely and justifying spending time together as an attempt to save him. He scrounged up the most pathetic memories of his friend he could find and threw them at the attackers. Aziraphale was too pathetic to be worth punishing.

 

* * *

 _‘Back out of the demon’s mind. We need to speak.’_ Cassiel sent to his counterparts. Raphael left first. Cassiel waited for Raguel to exit the connection. When he was alone he followed, the demon’s thoughts had retreated, it was watching him carefully instead of sending memories.

The first thing Cassiel noticed as he became aware of his other senses was harsh breathing from Raphael. Looking at the gray stone of the walls Cassiel spent a moment concentrating on each sense.

“He could feel our emotions.” Raguel said. “Getting information this way is difficult. Especially against a skilled opponent. Cassiel would you ask the Metranon permission to awaken and interrogate Sluphale through speech.”

“Have you asked the Metranon already?” Cassiel asked.

“Yes.” Raguel sighed as he replied.

“He will not change his mind.” Cassiel said.

“I agree, the Metranon will not change his mind.” Raphael said.

“Alright. What was your impression of the memories?” Cassiel asked.

“Many were half-truths.” Raguel said.

“How?” Raphael said.

“He was mixing his memories, everything we have seen, something like it happened at some point.” Raguel said.

“I thought he was trying to protect Aziraphale.” Cassiel said. “He sensed my pity and was playing up to it.”

“I agree.” Raguel said.

“You said the memories were not fake? What I saw about Aziraphale’s reaction to his isolation was alarming.” Raphael said.

Cassiel nodded. “Remember, they have known each other for six thousand years. Aziraphale may have been vulnerable for brief periods of time and we are simply not seeing him when he was acting strong. ”

“Aziraphale was protecting this demon from other demons. Now the demon is protecting Aziraphale from other angels. They both have a connection to the other. The nature of that connection is still unknown.” Raguel said.

“Should we interrogate Aziraphale?” Raphael said.

“Not while he is commander of the gate. God commanded it. In two months he will step down and Fluriel will return. Then we will discover the truth of this situation.” Raguel said.

“I agree.” Cassiel said.

“Raphael can you tell me how Sluphale has used his power?” Raguel asked.

“Yes.” Raphael said.

“I will take my leave.” Cassiel said turning. One guard bowed then opened the door.

In the hallway five Artificers stood. The elite guards were blocking the hallway. They each had a flaming sword out and on fire.

“Please Cassiel, I need to speak to Sluphale.” The first Aritificer, the head Artificer Clumiel, said.

Cassiel sighed. It was unfortunate that the Artificers had discovered their old comrade was a prisoner. They still missed him. Cassiel knew they had his portrait hung in their common room and would place flowers around it when the War was commemorated.

“No. His dominion is over emotion. He will be able to manipulate you too easily; you want him back as a member of your garrison.” Cassiel remembered how protective they had been of their weakest member. Lucifer had made several attempts to kidnap him during the War.

“He was kidnapped.” Clumiel said.

“Then why did he Fall? Other kidnapped angels did not. Including others within your garrison.”

“He was kidnapped. He talked one of his guards into turning back, Histeal. And Raguel doesn’t remember judging him when the Fallen were cast out. We tried to find out what happened to him, only God knows.”

“I will allow Fleephale and Isabiel to view his memories with myself and Raguel. We will discover what happened.” Angels with dominion over thought and memory would be useful in piecing together what had happened.

“When.”

“When Raguel commands it.” Cassiel said.

“I need a time.” Clumiel said.

Cassiel sent the situation to Raguel. Raguel sent back. ‘I will be ready in three days. They can wait in my palace.’ Raguel replied.

“In three days we will re-examine Sluphale’s memories with Fleephale and Isabiel. They can wait in Raguel’s palace. You will leave this place now.” Cassiel said.

Clumiel bowed and left. The other artificers followed.

 

* * *

Crowley would have jumped when he was arranged into a sitting position but a spell was stopping him from moving. He couldn’t feel the hands that had moved him. He could feel his hand being lifted; he couldn’t clench it or feel anything against his skin. Suddenly he was flopping down onto what he assumed was the floor.

After some time he could feel minds again; and he recognized the three Angel minds near him as Hellbourn he had once taught. He was being rescued by Hell; that made no sense. Hell wouldn’t attack Heaven for him. They wouldn’t have sent Hellbourn. Something else had to be going on.

***

The Earth was cradling Crowley in her arms. Giving the impression it would never let go. Xiyxis was fascinated by the gentle possessiveness of this great power. She hoped her new master would be both gentle and protective of her.

They were walking openly down the street drawing questioning looks. Several humans had stopped them to ask if Crowley needed a medic. Xiyxis had been struck dumb at such concern from strangers. Luckily Earth was prepared, it had simply replied they were returning him home from the medic.

Bells started ringing. A voice announced. “Heaven is being attacked, repeat Heaven is being attacked. Humans to your bunkers, Angels to your posts.”

The humans started running in every direction. Xiyxis and her companions started running toward the gate in order to fit in. This was bad. If the gate was defended they wouldn’t be able to escape to the Earth. They needed another escape route or something to barter for passage.

The streets quickly emptied. The quiet was strange, she had never seen empty streets. She heard footfalls from an ally. They grew louder and the bare form of an angel with messy wings entered the intersection.

He was alone but his power was hidden, so attacking him would be a risk. The angel forced their hand.

“That’s a demon. You’re angels. Why hide as humans?”

“Attack.” Commanded their boss.

Mlyix grappled the angel. He managed to hold him helpless and allow Xiyxis to cast a knockout binding made of Silver Flame.

“He looks like you Mlyix, its uncanny.” Xiyxis said when she was finished.

“Well done. Take Crowley.” Earth said while passing Crowley to Xiyxis. “I’m going to create a distraction. You guys will head to the gate and sneak passed if you can, barter if you can’t. Don’t fight till death, surrender if you can’t easily fight passed the guards.”

“What do we have to barter with?” Xiyxis said.

Earth looked amused. “A hostage, the angels will value his life.” It said while pointing at their angel captive.

“Oh, like Jossie was valuable to Aziraphale in Crowley’s story.” Mlyix said.

“Exactly.”

“Why surrender. I don’t want to be a tortured prisoner.” Xiyxis said.

“Listen. Tell them everything and they will be lenient. They might even let you join the host. You are working for me in exchange for sanctuary from Hell. You never rebelled against God, you were created in Hell. This angel mistook you for angels, that’s something too.” Earth lectured. “Do it.”

Xiyxis nodded. Her master had a better understanding of Heaven’s alien workings than she did.

 

* * *

Aziraphale looked at the thing battling in the sky. It was familiar but he couldn’t recall anything like it. He watched as it dodged three Archangels. It didn’t attack much and when it did attack nobody was seriously injured.

Aziraphale decided that thing was a distraction. The thing’s powers were impressive. Anything that could stand up to three Archangels and look like it was playing had to be powerful. However the Archangels were not hurt.

Looking around the gate he saw the angels of his garrison watching the approaches to heaven, nobody was watching the courtyard or the city. Cassiel, and two sentry angels who would have the true sight power, were staring at the thing in fascination.

“Your Grace,” Aziraphale said “Is that thing from hell?”

“No.” Cassiel replied. “What are you thinking?”

“That is a distraction. This isn’t hell’s style. So something might be trying to get out of the city.” Aziraphale said. Turing to Laul he continued. “Laul summon Sealaul’s and Jenliel’s squads.”

“Yes Aziraphale.” Laul said.

“I wish Lusfale was here.” Aziraphale mumbled. Then he shook his head and asked. “Is there any furniture in the gatehouse that can’t be dispelled.”

Laul looked at him oddly. “Yes. Most of the furniture is true material not summoned.”

“Good, good.”

“Ahh,” Sampson said, “I’ll get some people to help build it.” He removed his hat and ran into the gatehouse.

“Aziraphale,” Cassiel said “Why is the furniture important?”

“With good sturdy furniture we can make a decent barrier quickly but it needs to be true material.” Aziraphale explained.

“I’ll send the command to Sealaul and Jenliel.” Laul said. Aziraphale nodded.

Turning to the sentry angels Aziraphale said. “Watch for people or things approaching the gate.” They nodded and shifted there gaze toward the city.

Jenliel entered the courtyard through the small door. The two angels following him were trying to fit a table through the doorway. They were still stuggling when the rest of the squad appeared on a balcony. The squad started passing furniture over the balcony then piling the furniture in the courtyard.

Aziraphale nodded. He could work with the pieces being brought.

Sampson returned with some other human servants walking passed Jenliel and the two angels struggling with the table. Sampson grinned at Aziraphale and bounced over.

“Just like in them hunger riots then Mr. Phale?”

Aziraphale grinned back. “Yup, you know how to build a good strong barricade?”

“ ‘Course sir, learned from Cr- learned from the best sir.” Sampson’s grin widened as he spoke, he looked at the thing and laughed.

“Get to it man. You’re in charge.” He was general of the gate, supervising the construction of the barricade when Sampson was available would be micro managing. Aziraphale heart was heavy with wanting to direct the humans. He fondly remembered organizing humans to defend themselves against rioters, or policemen.

Aziraphale felt a tap on the shoulder turning he saw Cassiel who motioned that they should move to the corner. He was surprised by Cassiel casting a silence miracle so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Aziraphale” said Cassiel, “there are two odd Angels carrying an unconscious Michael and the captured demon headed in our direction. One can call the silver flame and it is not an Artificer.”

Aziraphale’s heart stopped. “What.” Was all he could say. Who or what could knock out Michael?

Cassiel repeated himself.

“That’s odd. How powerful are they? ”

“I can’t tell.” Cassiel replied.

“You...” Azirphale emphasized the word because he was speaking to the Archangel of Insight; who had more senses than any other angel, including true sight, and limited ability to see into the past. “Cannot see their power. Do you know why you can’t?”

Cassiel stared through Aziraphale at his divination. “I think... that they have never revealed their power, it has always been hidden. So when I look at what they’re power has done it is... fuzzy.”

“You can tell one has summoned the Silver Flame?” Aziraphale said. He was shaken. Aziraphale almost told the Archangel of Insight he was mistaken.

“Yes. I’m surprised as well.”

“Can you tell if one of them attacked Michael?”

“No but one... I would mistake him for Michael at a distance. Their similarity is uncanny.”

“How did you spot them?” Aziraphale was curious.

“I looked for Michael when he didn’t appear to fight that.” Cassiel pointed to the thing battling in the sky.

* * *

Crowley could feel Aziraphale nearby. He was being carried over someone’s shoulder. Go- by somebody’s sake he wanted to be able to move and see. If Heaven learned about the Hellbourn they would start a war, they would have to. It meant Hell was constantly gaining numbers and getting stronger with time.

* * *

Xiyxis pressed against the wall peeking into the courtyard while exposing as little of her body as possible. Instead of a clear path to the opened Pearly Gate their intelligence said would be there, there was a barrier made of furniture with angels guarding it. At least they were right about the gate being open from inside.

Shifting away from the corner she was about to turn to her companions when a voice from the courtyard spoke.

“We know you’re there, come on out and let’s talk.”

Xiyxis turned toward her comrade and mouthed ‘in charge’ while making the rock-paper-scissors gesture. Mlyix raised his hands and backed up shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath she started walking toward the barricade projecting calm and confidence. As a child she learned posturing won more battles and solved more problems than fists. Seven meters from the barricade she stopped her companion stopped besides her.

Xiyxis stepped forward studying her opponents. It was weird how all the winged angles were naked while the humans walked around in clothing, the opposite of Hell. She hadn’t seen a single angel put effort into being a gender or show signs of childbirth; Satan’s belief that Heaven wasn’t creating new angels appeared to be correct, unless God was creating them himself.

Colourful clothing and rich jewels drew her eye. Sitting on the makeshift barrier was an angel dressed like a powerful functionary of the royal court. He was smiling at them in a relaxed manner. As if they didn’t have a captive angel under their power; she could feel worry, anxiety and fear from the guards behind him.

“Hello,” he called “nice of you to join us. May I have your names?” He was the picture of nonchalance and relaxation. He did not appear to be wary of the angels behind him; none of the angels seemed wary of each other.

“You first, my Lord.” Xiyxis replied.

“Ahh, how polite, my dear. I’m Aziraphale currently Commander of Heaven’s Pearly Gates. Behind me are the angels of the gate’s garrison.”

Crowley’s stories of the dreaded Aziraphale filled her mind; she reminded herself Crowley had been exaggerating Aziraphale’s power and cunning to make himself look good. Also in his stories, not the ones made by children trying to scare each other, Aziraphale could always be bargained with.

“I’m Xiyxis, this is my companion Mlyix. We are demons of Hell.”

“And the other two?”

“Our prisoners Crowley, a fellow demon, and he’s an angel we caught alone.” Xiyxis said. “Will his life buy us passage through the gate? I know he is more than a principality; I can feel power behind a block.”

“Not alone, tell me what that is.” Aziraphale said pointing to the sky at her new master. Xiyxis decided she needed to weaken his position.

“I find it odd that you’re the spokesmen here. You’re stationed on Earth aren’t you? I wonder what the Archangel Michael would do if he found out that when he was yelling at Hell’s gates about Heaven’s champion Napoleon wining Satan was in his palace celebrating Napoleon’s triumph.” Xiyxis smiled.

Aziraphale laughed. “That I didn’t know about. I’ve reported lots of such instances. Now what will stop you trying to destroy my reputation? I know, Crowley there is my drinking buddy. It started after discovering we were both fighting to stop the other from backing the first King of Ur. Oh, five thousand years ago. Do you know anything worse?”

Xiyxis was speechless. She didn’t know how to handle such blatant disregard for ones reputation before ones subordinates. The angels looked uncomfortable but not angry. She didn’t think she could cause them to turn on Aziraphale.

“Now what was Lucifer’s reaction to the Napoleon thing? Did anyone try to tell him?” She looked away unsure how to answer Aziraphale’s obvious interest in Hell’s workings.

“Nobody told him did they? Does Lucifer like to shoot the messenger?” She remained silent to Aziraphale’s prodding.

“None of you Fell, did you? You were born in Hell.” Azirphale said.

Aziraphale was certainly astute. She needed to take control of the conversation back. “Crowley didn’t exaggerate your intelligence. Yes we were born in Hell sometime after the war and this is our first time in Heaven. What made you guess that?”

“You don’t recognize my companion here; the archangel of insight. Who can tell, by the way, that you can call upon the silver flame. I don’t think somebody who has fallen could do that.”

Aziraphale pointed to the unconscious angel Mlyix was threatening. “You’d have to be more powerful than you’re showing to knock him out. Why aren’t you showing all your power when trying to threaten us? Does that mean it is not a good idea to show Hell higher-ups that you are powerful?”

“You’re an Archangel?” Mlyix said while pointing at the supposed archangel. At the addressed nod he asked. “Is his life going to buy us passage?”

Xiyxis bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling at Mlyix, he had forgotten she was in charge.

“God has put Aziraphale in charge of the gate.”

“So, is our Jossie going to buy us passage through your gate?” Mlyix addressed Aziraphale.

“Jossie?” Aziraphale asked.

Mlyix gestured toward the captive. “The helpless person.”

“The term is hostage.” Aziraphale said. “I would like to talk to you. Where did the term Jossie come from?”

“The Crawlee Fables,” Xiyxis said, “Jossie was a hostage that the main character used to buy a diabolic relic from you.”

Aziraphale seemed interested; she remembered that Aziraphale worshiped books as well as God in Crowley’s stories.

“Crowley’s been telling stories about me? Do you have a book?”

Xiyxis could feel her copy of the Crawlee Fables pressing against her back. It was a copy she had owned since childhood but needs must so she said “Yes, what do you have to trade?”

“Why passage!”

“Now, a life for passage. Let’s say a book for a book. A spellbook on rituals using the silver flame perhaps?”

“Ahh. That is interesting. You’ll be living on Earth.” Aziraphale said. Xiyxis wanted to smack herself for giving that information away. Aziraphale was familiar with Earth, having him searching for them would be a hardship.

“Why do you say that?” She replied.

“Because Hell is very stingy with whom they let through their gates. It is odd you could freely travel to Earth.” Xiyxis watched the supposed archangel study Aziraphale closely then he studied her employer battling in the sky.

“What did that.” The archangel said pointing to her employer. “Pay you to help it attack heaven.”

“That,” Xiyxis said “is information that must be bought.”

The archangel turned toward Aziraphale, saying nothing. In response Aziraphale nodded then spoke.

“I’ll order your safe passage through the gate unmolested for his life.” He said pointing toward their hostage. “I will order that nothing attack when you are on the otherside of the gate if you tell me what that thing is.”

“And what about you archangel? Will you order these angels to attack us?” Mlyix said. Xiyxis wanted to strangle him for giving the angels an opportunity to demand more.

However the archangel only said. “No. God put Aziraphale in charge of the gate.”

“Okay.” Mlyix said as he removed the knife from the hostage’s throat and kicked him away.

“Mlyix, keep the Hostage until we reach the gate.” Xiyxis said through clenched teeth.

“What? If they attack its better if they can’t use artillery and are not hiding behind walls.” Mlyix whispered back. It was unfortunate the whispers were audible to the whole courtyard.

“You think we have a better chance against an archangel than running away from artillery fire?” At least her voice didn’t carry.

“Yes. I think I could go toe to toe with an archangel.” Mlyix was powerful but that was certainly wishful thinking and a dangerous brag. Although they didn’t have to worry about fallen lords proving they were stronger anymore.

“Sealaul take that unfortunate cherub into the gatehouse.” Aziraphale said while pointing. “Now what is that thing?”

Mlyix replied before she could. “It is the Earth, or the power of the Earth. It wants Crowley.”

Aziraphale stood up on the makeshift barrier of furniture. “It will be easier for us if you simply climb over the barricade. We’ll stay back.”

Xiyxis was the first over the barrier. She kept her back toward it while Mlyix climbed over.

They reached the gate unmolested. Xiyxis was thankful the gates were a barrier only to the outside; they simply walked out of Heaven without having to open anything. Once outside they descended to Earth as fast as possible. Xiyxis sent the mission accomplished message to her new master.

* * *

Aziraphale watched as the two angels took Crowley through the gate. He smiled as his old friend escaped Heaven. Aziraphale turned toward his companions. Cassiel was staring at the gate. The squad members were staring at their General silently. Sealaul and Michael were hidden. The humans were gone, Aziraphale guessed they all were in the gatehouse.

“Jenliel I’ll be in the gatehouse checking on Michael. You’re in charge while I’m gone. Contact Laul if that thing’s behaviour changes.” Aziraphale commanded as he walked toward the gatehouse. Laul silently followed.

Michael was surrounded by humans. Sealaul was kneeling over the archangel’s prone form. His hand was hovering over Michael. Aziraphale guessed he was searching for curses.

Aziraphale strode passed the humans and knelt. His hand joined Sealaul’s as he examined the curse. He felt a constriction surrounding the archangel’s mind twisting any commands to his body into different kinds of pain. Aziraphale had seen demons torture humans with this, luckly it was simple and easy to break from the outside.

“The medic is coming, I’ve never seen anything like this.” Sealaul said.

“I have.” Aziraphale said. “Everyone back-up he might be flailing when I undo this.” He stood up and backed away. Everyone followed his command.

Aziraphale grabbed hold of the knot holding the curse around Michael together and pulled. The Archangel sprang up. He stood in a fighting stance studying his surroundings.

“Your Grace, something is attacking Uriel, Gabriel, and Jehremael in the sky now.” Aziraphale said.

Michael nodded and left. Aziraphale followed him into the courtyard and watched as Michael launched into the air. Cassiel walked up to him.

“How did you free Michael from the curse.” Cassiel asked sharply.

Aziraphale blinked, then he remembered the Archangels could share knowledge instantly at any time at any distance.

“I’ve seen demons cast that curse before, it is designed to be easy to undo by others.” Aziraphale said.

Cassiel gasped. Something was besides Aziraphale, something powerful. Then it flew passed him through the gate. Turning he stared at where it had been. Wide eyed he looked a Cassiel.

“Was that the thing?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes.” Replied Cassiel. “My comrades are coming.”

Aziraphale nodded and turned to wait.

* * *

Once again the seven archangels were assembled before Aziraphale in his own place, this time the office God had created for this troubling angel. Everyone was silent, Aziraphale was standing in the corner looking down. Cassiel’s fellow archangels were sitting around a wide metalwork table.

Gabriel yelled the first question. “You let three demons escape. Explain.”

Aziraphale stood up straight and calmly looked at this superior. “I was put in charge of this gate by God for three months, only one of which has passed. Have I been removed from my position?”

“No you have not.” Cassiel said.

“Gabriel keep a civil tone on your tongue or get out.” Aziraphale said. Then he moved passed Gabriel and sat down, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded in front of him on the table. Cassiel nodded to him. Aziraphale’s ability to adapt to situations outside his function as an elite guard impressed him.

 _‘Gabriel he is right, any judgements will wait until two months.’_ Michael sent through their bond. _‘The gate is my responsibility, remember?’_

Gabriel breathed deeply then sat at the table loudly banging his chair as he moved it.

“I decided not to fight two angels,” he paused at the word angel and looked around, “who could knock out Michael and held him as a hostage. I assumed two squads and a barrier of furniture would not be enough to stop them if they decided to fight. They wanted to barter their way passed the gate. I allowed them to and they turned over their hostage.”

Michael was looking down at his hands during Aziraphale’s speech.

Jehremael leaned back and said. “I find it odd they tried to barter instead of attacking you if they had that kind of power.”

“They didn’t know they had that kind of power. The impression I got was if these hell bourn angels seemed powerful the Fallen would gang up and kill them. So these two became so good at hiding they’ve successfully hid from themselves.”

“How did you know how to undo the binding on Michael.” Uriel asked.

“I’ve seen demons use it before, Crowley showed me how to undo it. It was designed to be easy to untie from the outside, to be able to be cast by all strengths of demons. They had to be powerful for it to work on Michael.”

“So we now know hell can create angels and two rival the power of archangels. We know there is a power unknown to us becoming active.” Cassiel said.

“We need to bring this before the Metronon, the voice of god.” Raphael said.

Every archangel agreed.

* * *

Crowley’s senses were coming back one by one. He could now move his body and parts of his aura. Sight came back, Mlyix was standing in front of him. Looking around he saw he was not in Blanbe’s shack, so what was Mlyix doing here?

Looking around he saw his grand-daughter Xiyxis; she was undoing the bindings on him.

Suddenly he could hear cars. He was on earth then. How did they travel through Hell’s gate? It was locked tighter than a bank’s security vault.

“Welcome back.” Xiyxis said.

Something... familiar stepped into his vision. It bent over his prone form and picked up his hand. Crowley blinked.

“Welcome back, my dear.” It said. Then it kissed his fingers.

“What?” Crowley said, unable to articulate all the questions bubbling in his head.

“I rescued you from Heaven. You are under my protection. Everyone in this room is under my protection.” It said.

“What are you?” Crowley asked.

It laughed. “You visit me nearly everyday. I’m the Earth, I’m where you go when you sleep.”

“Oh.” He said.

 

* * *

Gabriel walked into the dojo when Albiel had Aziraphale in a head lock. Another angel in the sparing ring was collapsed on the ground fighting with a miracle of golden chains snaking around him. While a fourth angel was blinking dazedly around.

Gabriel expanded his halo until he shined like the sun, filling the room with light and banishing all shadows. He lifted his head, eyes closed. Aziraphale turned his face away from the light.

“God commands the presence of Aziraphale in his palace. I the messenger of God command all step aside and clear a path.” Gabriel said. Aziraphale felt his chest tighten. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Umm... Albiel. You guys win. Good show. I give up.” Aziraphale said.

“I am glad to have gained this victory over you Aziraphale. May we have a rematch soon.” Albiel said.

“Cool. Let go of my head now.” Aziraphale said.

“Of course,” Abiel said slowly, “I will get up and let go of your head.”

“God’s waiting.” Aziraphale said sharply.

“Good point.” Albiel said as he released Aziraphale’s head.

Aziraphale stood up. His chainmail rattled as he brushed imaginary dust off it.

“Laul. You are in charge until I get back.” Laul reeled back at Aziraphale’s words mouth opening and closing.

“Yes, Aziraphale.” He managed to stutter.

Aziraphale left the pearly gatehouse by an upperstory balcony. He launched himself into the air then flew toward God’s presence at the center of the city. The city below was unrecognizable, it was not what he had left when Earth was created.

God’s palace looked like a giant gazebo. Each pillar was a different design and color. Aziraphale landed between pillars of frozen yellow lighting and spirals of blue. He took a deep breath and entered the building. Nerves caused his hands to clench and eyes to dart about.

He walked to the room housing God and entered. God was dancing; he was ballet dancing; he also looked like a woman. Aziraphale stared at the graceful movements which were in perfect time with the haunting music. The four lesser angles of insight were watching him closely; they paid no attention to God’s dance.

“My Lord,” Aziraphale’s voice shook, “you commanded my presence?”

“Yes.”God replied as he lifted his arms and pirouetted. “You have questions; I give you permission to ask them.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath steeling himself and wishing for some liquid courage. A glass full of golden liquid appeared in front of him. He silently thanked God and downed it without hesitation. A warmth spread from his stomach. It felt like he had just downed five shots of whiskey; his fingers tingled.

“YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT NEXT TIME." God remarked.

“Yes sir.” Taking another deep breath Azriphale asked. “What created the Hellbourn?”

“I DID.”

“Does Hell know that?”

“HOW CAN A PLACE KNOW ANYTHING?”

Aziraphale suppressed the urge to scold God for deliberately being obtuse. God was silent but he knew he was laughing behind that aggravating smile.

“Do the Dark Council and Satan know you created the Hellborn?”

“NO.”

“Does any demon know you created the Hellborn?”

“BE MORE PRECISE OR MY ANSWER WILL BE MISLEADING.”

“Do any Hellbourn know you created them?”

“ALL THE HELLBOURN KNOW I CREATED THEM.”

Aziraphale was shocked. “How could a secret known by so many be kept?”

“I INSTALLED THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT THE DARK COUNCIL AND LUCIFER WOULD DO TO THEM IF THEY KNEW.”

“Did you install anything else?”

“YES.” Aziraphale waited for God to elaborate. When no information was given he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“What did you install in them?”

“THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF MOST FALLEN KNEW I CREATED THEM. THAT THEY OWED ME NOTHING. THAT THEY HAD NO OBLIGATION TO ME. I ALSO GAVE THEM ALL THE SKILL OF HIDING THEIR POWER.” God said as she twirled.

“Do any Fallen know you created the Hellborn?”

“YES.”

“Who?”

“CROWLEY.”

“Do any Fallen suspect? And what are their names?”

“YES, BOTH CROMEAL CALLING HIMSELF AZZAZLY AND DROSSEAL NOW CALLING HIMSELF BLANBE SUSPECT.”

“So two.”

“CORRECT.”

“Is Adam Young a Hellborn?”

God smiled. “ADAM WOULD HAVE BEEN A HELLBOURN IF HE HAD BEEN RAISED IN HELL. SINCE HE WAS RAISED ON EARTH I DID NOT INSTALL ANY KNOWLEDGE INTO HIM. I DO NOT CONSIDER HIM HELLBOURN, OTHERS WILL.”

“Why haven’t those demons brought their concerns to the authorities?”

“DROSSEAL HATES THE AUTHORITIES AND WISHES NO HARM ON THE HELLBOURN. CROMEAL WILL LOSE HIS POSITION AND SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY IN LUCIFER'S DUNGEON IF THE TRUTH WAS KNOWN.”

“Ahh... Do the Hellbourn have any leaders?”

“NO.”

“Why did Mlyix and Xiyxis come rescue Crowley?”

“THEY CAME BECAUSE THE THING THAT YOU SAW BATTLING IN THE SKY OFFERED THEM PERMANENT SANCTUARY ON EARTH; AND DEMONSTRATED IT COULD KEEP THE PROMISE.”

“Why did the thing hire them?”

“ASK IT. IT IS CURRENTLY WAITING IN YOUR BOOKSHOP. THAT IS ENOUGH QUESTIONS. LET US NOW DANCE THE GAVOTTE.” God said as she held out her hands.

Aziraphale heard the music change to an old familiar tune. Aziraphale smiled widely and joined God in dancing. For this particular dance he knew he wouldn’t trip over his own feet; he had spent two years learning it.

****

Aziraphale watched Samson remove the last box of books. This was his final day as Commander of the Pearly Gates; he was using the last of his authority to insure God’s gift library remained with him. If he continued existing; it was always good to plan as if you would continue existing.

God walked onto the room with General Fluriel, the usual commander. As he nodded to them both the room changed back to its original state.

“AZIRAPHALE, THE ARCHANGELS ARE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE COURTYARD. GO AND MEET THEM.”

Aziraphale nodded and left. As he walked through the halls angels nodded to him; they seemed worried for him. All seven archangels waited in the courtyard. Raguel stepped forward.

“Come with us to the Hall of judgement.” Raguel said.

He was going to Fall. Fear darkened his vision but he forced one foot forward then the other. Raguel, the vengeance of the lord, judge of all angel’s transgressions, lead the way while the others surrounded him. He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder; looking behind he saw Cassiel smiling. Cassiel patted him as he let go. He turned away and kept his gaze on his feet, unwilling to be reassured.

They walked down streets crowded with humans. The humans grew sparse before reaching Raguel’s imposing headquarters, a small building made of twisted metal and marble blocks. Aziraphale stopped in the building entryway; closing his eyes he tried not to think about punishments. He felt another hand on his back. It was Michael, who started guiding him through the building.

They entered the hall of judgement; where angels had been banished to Hell.

“Aziraphale sit on the stool. Gabriel he is your subordinate; begin.” Raguel said.

Gabriel’s silence and piercing stare was unnerving. Aziraphale shifted on his stool and glanced at the other archangels. Michael looked like he wanted to hit something; his usual expression since being knocked out by the hellbourn. Raphael was smiling sadly. While Cassiel was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

“You’re drinking buddies with a demon. You collaborated with an enemy.” Gabriel said.

“Yes.” That socked them Aziraphale thought while smiling inside. There was no use in hiding anything about the Arrangement now. “We called a truce.”

He could tell Gabriel was about to start yelling. Raguel pulled him back and stepped forward.

“Why?” Raguel asked before Gabriel could speak.

“He’s better with people. It made my work easier. He stopped sabotaging me and... and when he was drunk he’d tell me why my plans didn’t work and explained how he would do it. It was good advice.” He needed to be blunt. Raguel could detect lies and half-truths. Lying about the situation would add to his considerable sins.

“Do you know his Angelic name?” Raguel asked. That was an odd question, why was Crowley’s angelic past important?

“No.”

“What do you know of his past?” Raguel asked.

“Nothing. He never said anything, I never asked.”

“Do you know where his first loyalty lies?” Raguel said.

This was odd. Raguel was not judging him. The archangel was judging, or re-judging, Crowley; that would explain these questions.

“Himself.”

“What about Lucifer.” Cassiel asked.

He paused. How could he explain the loyalty of demons? All the ones he had know where as loyal to Lucifer as most Russian peasants had been loyal to Stalin. “I’ve known, fought with whatever you want to call it, dozens of demons. What they feel for Lucifer isn’t loyalty. Its fear. Once when Crowley was drunk he said Hell was like the USSR when Stalin ruled. Only less people believed in the party line.”

All the archangels looked startled. None of them were looking at him. Something odd was going on.

“Cassiel, what am I seeing.” Raguel asked.

“Aziraphale’s understanding is too alien for us. I warned you.”

What? They could see his understanding? Closing his eyes Aziraphale felt for miracles effecting him. Something was there. It was part of the stool. It must allow them to see his thoughts.

“Yes Aziraphale, there is a miracle allowing us to see your emotions and thoughts.” Cassiel said.

Fuck. He was glad he decided to be blunt and truthful. All the archangels were looking at him again. Cassiel looked amused.

Then Micheal spoke. “How many times have you been in heaven in the last three thousand years?”

“Umm... just once, now.” Aziraphale replied.

“How many angels have you seen besides Gabriel?”

“One, he was with Gabriel.” Michael’s look of wanting to hit something intensified.

“How many times did Gabriel visit you?”

“Once a century, typically.”

Cassiel asked. “Why would you get drunk with a demon?”

“Well... I only got drunk with Crowley. It was because... he liked the Earth as much as I did. And we could talk shop. His job was the closest to mine. And I could... I could be an angel without having people, the humans, be worshipful.”

Michael was giving him a sharp look. “I see.” It occurred to him there was a reason Michael typically had his power hidden. Michael grunted in response to his thought.

“Don’t assume to understand the actions of an Archangel.” Gabriel began. Before he could continue his rant Raguel interrupted.

“Gabriel, I’m thinking you should be on that stool.” Raguel said. Michael and some other archangels nodded. “You have been negligent in the duties to your subordinates.”

Seeing Gabriel’s expression Aziraphale positioned his feet so he could spring away. This could turn ugly. The archangels were startled; why? They had been nodding to Raguel’s speech so what was surprising them? It had to be his reaction to Gabriel’s look, they could see that.

Cassiel moved to stand between himself and Gabriel, Michael joined Cassiel. “Gabriel, like myself you have never had subordinates. It is obvious to me these duties need to be given to someone with knowledge of how to be a l... how to care for subordinates.” Cassiel said.

What was he a pet? As soon as the thought occurred to him Aziraphale stomped on it. Cassiel was helping him, don’t be ungrateful. Oh poor me... I need looking after, really.

“Aziraphale get off the stool, you’re being distracting,” Raguel said, “you will not Fall or be punished. However the status quo will not continue, even though you’re content.”

Aziraphale stood and moved to the edge of the room. Suddenly sound stopped. A miracle stopped him from listening.

As the Archangels talked Michael’s arms flailed. Raguel’s finger waged. Cassiel was standing with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. Jehremael was leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face.

It looked like Gabriel was getting a dressing down. Aziraphale watched the proceedings while keeping a smug smile off his face. He wished he could hear them. This was going to become a fond memory; Gabriel had been a thorn in his side since he lived on Earth. He would always show up to lecture him if he used strong miracles.

To his surprise Raphael started screaming and flapping his arms then he vigorously pointed a Gabriel. Odd, Raphael always seemed unfazed by his stories of Gabriel.

A day went by as the Archangels argued. Aziraphale quietly stood in the corner and waited. If he got upset at the length of time they left him here would be judging angels by human standards. As an angel he didn’t require sleep, food, or bathroom breaks.

When the silence miracle fell the archangels had been calmly talking. Michael moved to stand before Aziraphale.

“Aziraphale. You are now my subordinate. You will be stationed with a small garrison deployed on Earth. However, you will be required to spend every second month in Heaven. Rapheal says you need to be in temporary garrison bonds to allow your ability to use the garrison bond to strengthen. Despite the temporary bond it will be a permanent garrison. Understand?

“Yes, your grace.” Aziraphale said bowing. He hoped his garrison mates were flexible.


End file.
